Hyotei Craziness
by Shadows42
Summary: Smashing balls into faces, diving behind rosebushes, being sat on... Indeed, just another practice at Hyotei! Random-ness at full blast. Hyotei Gakuen one-shot. Very slightly Choutarou centered.


**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Tenipuri. As sad as it is, it is true. So no (PUT DOWN THAT PHONE!), you are not allowed to sue me.

* * *

"Ah! That was one incredible workout… It's been a while since I've used so many moonbeams consecutively." A certain acrobatic redhead… Ah wait. There are two. Well then, a certain acrobatic redhead of Hyotei Gakuen half-shouted as he fell back onto the court.

From the next court, Shishido snickered.

"That sentence sure included some big words, Gakuto. Finally decided to put that pea-sized brain of yours to use?"

"YOU!— " Mukahi launched forward, somehow managing to muster the strength to do so.

"Calm down! I can't deal with this now… Why must I be the only sane one on the team?" The only blue-haired person in the tennis club (some of his fans had copied his hairstyle but thankfully, they stayed off the tennis club), muttered. Raising a hand towards his temples, he suddenly froze.

"Yuushi? Yuushi? What's wrong?" Mukahi changed directions, turning around to peer worriedly (annoyingly) at his partner (in doubles only, perverts).

"L-l-…" To see the tensai of Hyotei stuttering was a once-a-millennia thing. Unless it included one certain person.

"Oshitari! Ore-sama demands to know what is wrong!" The (self-proclaimed… or not) king of Hyotei strode over from the other side of Shishido.

"Behind…. Behind you!" Atobe narrowed his eyes and spun around. From Court 1, the other side of Oshitari and Mukahi, Akutagawa Jirou and Kabaji Munehiro stopped halfway through a smash.

A poor, unknowing freshman had ended up losing all feeling in one side of his face for quite a while after that incident.

Sitting dejectedly behind the bushes was Hiyoshi Wakashi. The sort of person you forgot even as you were being introduced. His partner (not like that, dammit) Atobe had ended up instructing the rest of the club instead of playing a match with him. But now he perked up; knowing that for the entire of the regular tennis team to be interested, it was something bound to be very, very interesting.

And so, all seven regulars of the current tennis team of Hyotei Gakuen turned as one to stare at a particular someone behind Atobe.

"Chou…Choutarou?" Shishido was the first to recognise the figure. This was quite understandable; the unnaturally tall junior had his thinking face on.

Ootori Choutarou. To everyone outside of the tennis club, he was an overly-nice, mother-hen that cared for everyone. He had an extremely fast and powerful serve, the Scud Serve. He was a great doubles partner to Shishido Ryou, but he had never been paired with anyone else. But to everyone inside of the tennis club, they knew one more fact.

Stay away from him when he's thinking.

"Oh no…. This is…. Really, really, really bad. EXTREMELY BAD!" Shishido started off somewhat normal, save for the twitching of his right eye. But then he ended up screaming, diving into a rosebush.

"ITAI! SHISHIDO-SEMPAI!" Ah… It appears that Hiyoshi was behind that bush. What was he doing there?

"Huh? Hiyoshi? What are you doing?"

"You're sitting on me! Does it look like I can do anything?"

"ORE-SAMA IS TAKING THAT PLACE!" The near-undefeatable king of Hyotei was also reduced to a screaming mass. Also diving (elegantly, as Atobe would say later) into the rosebush.

"Ooh! It's a screaming party!" Akutagawa Jirou… Was still ignorant of the monster standing quite a few metres away from him. This was both good and bad. Good, because he wouldn't be mentally scarred for the rest of his life. Bad, because if he was caught; there would be no "rest of his life".

"Kabaji! Get Jirou over here!" Atobe snapped his fingers.

"Usu!" Kabaji easily picked the volley-specialist off the floor and proceeded to dump him next to Atobe. And onto Hiyoshi's hand. What _was_ that guy doing there?

"….. Jirou! You're sitting on my foot!" Shishido complained.

Now, whilst this was all happening, the rest of the club had decided to calmly back away. (In normal language: They ran screaming like fan girls). But not before everyone took note of the person in the middle of it all; Ootori, who was actually doing nothing.

A freshman decided to point this out. "What's wrong with the sempai-tachi? It's almost like they're scared of Ootori-sempai… But why would that be? Ootori-sempai is so nice!"

The others gasped in horror.

"You didn't know? Ootori-sempai… He's…He's…"

Finally, a third year decided to complete the sentence.

"Last time he began thinking, half the school was burnt down. More than six of the surrounding houses were mysteriously flooded. And the five sempai-tachi that had approached him… Are still in the mental asylum till this day."

Back to the regulars.

Now, the only people not behind the ridiculously expensive rosebush were the tensai and the acrobatic player. Wait a moment… Wasn't there someone named…Hiro, or something? Maa… he's probably fine.

"ITAI! SHISHIDO-SEMPAI! I AM NOT A CHAIR! JIROU-SEMPAI! THAT IS MY HAND! NOT A PILLOW! **THORNS! THORNS! SEMPAI! THORNS! ITAI!**"

See? Perfectly fine.

"Gakuto…. I think we should retreat too."

"Yuushi? Is that… Ootori?" Everyone shook their heads at his utter stupidity. He must have lost one of the cogs in his brain when trying one of his acrobatic moves.

_Crack._

Ah! Someone must have found the cog!

Oh wait, that was just... Hiro?...Hiyoshi! That's it!

That crack must have been Hiyoshi's hand. I see now. Don't worry readers, not need to call the brain mechanics.

"Yes. And he is thinking."

And that was enough to send Mukahi into the rosebush. Oshitari followed in a much more composed manner.

And finally… We move onto Ootori's thoughts.

…

_Please excuse this error, readers. A virus has been discovered in the system; please allow us a few moments to find the source._

_Scanning…._

_47% complete._

_68% complete._

_85% complete._

_99% complete._

_99% complete._

_99% complete._

_100% complete._

_Thank you for your patience._

**Results:**

**Number of viruses – 1**

**Virus danger rating – Apocalyptical**

**Name of virus – Ootori Choutarou's Thoughts**

**Methods of eradication – None. Retreat should be immediate. If you have already been affected, please call the hospital immediately.**

* * *

**A/N: **There was actually no point to that. Please don't blame me if you were let down, or something similar. This is more of a practice for my story of a Hyotei Family that is coming up (maybe… should I do it?). Sort of like how The Snowball Effect was for A Regular Family. Getting used to the Hyotei Regulars is quite different, but that's the case for all the schools.

I would still appreciate a review, as they are what keep me from writing even worse. What was bad about this story? What was good? What could I have added? Etc.

By the way, the 99% complete thing _always_ happens to me. _Always_.

Please PM me or leave a review if you want me to do a one-shot on another one of the schools…

Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san!


End file.
